When he took you from me
by Love-2-Read46831910
Summary: Uther kills merlin....Morgana is angry


Authors notes: thank you for reading this, this is my first serious attempt at writing a serious story, i hope u like it, thank you to my sister who inspired me to write, if u don't no, her stories r a life to save a life and anything and everything in the Merlin stories, again ty for reading ily xoxox

()()()()()())()()(())(())()))()()())()()()()()()()

She had to watch him die, the night after their wedding, Arthur and Gwen were the only people present to see Herself and Merlin declare their love for each other, before the priest declared them man and with, she placed her hands on his stomach feeling the power of the unborn child's magic running threw her, Merlins magic ran threw her blood and sprit now, that was his final spell, he transferred his magic to his wife so she would be able to defend herself and their child, the baby was the reason they got married so fast, they didn't want people to even think that there child could be a barsted, she stood at her window and watched the man she loved die, because the king though he was taking advantage of her, he would not listen to Morgana when she told him that she loved Merlin, she would make sure that he would pay for tearing her family apart.

((((((((((((()))))))))()()()()()()()()(((((((()))

Arthur and Gwen came to tell Morgana that the king ordered her to come to the throne room straight away, Arthur held her hand while Gwen held the other one, as soon as he arrived at the court Uther smiled at her, she glared back  
"Morgana, how are you"  
the smiled was still pasted on his face, she looked like she would lunge at Uther, the man was as good as dead to her, Arthur tighten his grip on her hand  
"let go"  
she hissed, hatred lacing her words, Gwen let go of her hand and pulled Arthur away from her, Morgana turned to face the evil king who sat on his throne  
"my lord what is the response you want"  
he looked shocked at her words  
"would you like me to tell the entire court, that i am fine with you killing my husband"  
she screamed, her eyes turned gold  
"or would you like the truth, that my heart broke as soon as you sent him to his death, that my child's father died before i was even two months pregnant"  
the windows broke in the background glass crashing to the ground, the candles went up in flames  
"that every time i see you i wish you dead, that you are dead to me"  
wind blow in threw the windows, so powerful that people where falling over  
"Morgana stop"  
Arthur yelled as he and Gwen moved next to her  
"Stop please my lady please"  
Gwen pleaded  
"this isn't what Merlin would want, he would want you to raise his child in a world of love and kindness, not hatred and violence"  
she stopped the wind, she put the fire out, and her eyes turned back from gold, she fell the to the ground crying

Uther didn't care he ordered the guards to seize her, Gwen held Morgana as she cried while Arthur drew his sword and stood in front of them, the knights move to stand beside Arthur, all holding their swords out ready to fight  
"i said seize her"  
Uther yelled  
""father, i wouldn't if i were you"  
Arthur warned  
But his father got out of his throne and picked up his sword and walked over to them  
"she is a witch she is to die"  
He yelled at everyone  
"NO"  
screamed  
everyone went silent as Morgana stood up  
"its your turn to die"  
she hissed before Uther tried to stab her, but Arthur blocked him, he thought his father, protecting his sister and future nice or nephew, Arthur pushed he onto the ground and placed his sword at his neck  
"i hereby charge you guilty for trying to kill a lady, and child, you don't deserve to be king"  
he moved his sword from Uther's neck so the guards could hold him up  
"i sentence you to death, for the murder of my best friend and attempted murder of my sister"  
Arthur hissed, Uther look shocked  
"yes i know, you only had him killed because he was married to a lady, not a servant like you wanted"  
the crowed gasped as Uther laughed as nodded as Arthur spoke.

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((()  
Uther was killed the next day, Morgana watched from her window and smiled as he man burnt

(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((())))  
Morgana gave birth to a baby boy, she named him Merlin in honour of his father, he to was born with magic.

(((((((((((()))))))))))))))(((((((((((((())))))  
When Gwen ran off with Lancelot, Arthur made Merlin his heir, then as Morgana and Merlin sat beside his bad as Arthur died from a stab to chest, Arthur smiled and told them he would tell Merlin that they loved him and missed him dearly.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
When Merlin was twenty five, married with a child on the way, Morgana died, her son sat beside her crying holding her hand, she smiled and whispered  
"i love you"  
before she closed her eyes for the last time, she saw Merlin waiting for her, and ran into his arms, and smiled, she had him back and now they never would be apart.

(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
Thank you for reading

This is my first Merlin/Morgana story

Let me no what you think

Ily xoxo


End file.
